


The reason - Traducción

by SoneaKyraliana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoneaKyraliana/pseuds/SoneaKyraliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Y si Loki hubiera tenido una razón diferente para hacer lo que hizo? ¿Y si esa razón justificara sus actos? Después de todo, ¿quién puede ser culpado por proteger su alma? Pero, ¿y si hubiera fallado de todas formas? ¿Y si no revelara lo que le empujo a actuar de esa forma? ¿Qué hacer cuando las probabilidades están contra ellos? Traducción de mi historia 'The Reason'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason - Traducción

The Reason

Loki sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, sobre el lugar en que se encontraba su corazón, y tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla para evitar caer. Tenía que ser rápido, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… si lo hubiera entendido…

El Jötun sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Torturarse con preguntas de “¿Y si hubiera…?” no sería útil en absoluto.

— Aguanta, pequeño. Ya queda poco. — su susurro fue arrastrado por el viento.

Desde que era solo un niño él había soñado con un joven niño. No tenía esos sueños a menudo pero, a través de ellos, Loki había visto al pequeño crecer hasta convertirse en un hermoso adolescente.

El dolor en su pecho se acentuó al pensar en el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar.  El dios había pensado que el niño era tan solo un sueño hasta que descubrió que no era asgardiano.

Fue entonces cuando todo encajó. Cuando confrontó a Odín. O más exactamente, cuando tocó el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos que confirmó sus sospechas sobre su ascendencia.

Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes… su Harry no habría tenido que sufrir. Lo habría encontrado, lo habría llevado consigo y lo habría hecho feliz.

Sintiendo un inminente dolor de cabeza, dejó escapar un suspiro. Desearía haberlo sabido antes.

Pero era solo eso: un inútil deseo.

De todas formas, ya no tenía importancia. Pronto, el adolecente estaría seguro en sus brazos, donde nada volvería a hacerle daño jamás. Donde recibiría el cuidado y protección que merecía. Donde sería amado.

Solo necesitaba entregar Midgard a los Chitauri y ellos se lo devolverían. Sabía que estaba condenando a millones de personas, pero eso no importaba. Haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a Harry.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

Había fallado. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? Un sonoro sollozo sacudió su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué, Loki? ¿Por qué has hecho esto, hermano? No es en absoluto propio de ti.

Loki solo podía mirar con impotencia las cadenas que ataban sus manos mientras otro sollozo escapaba sus labios.

Había fallado y ahora perdería a la única persona realmente importante en su vida. Perdería la única persona por la que merecía la pena morir. La única por la que merecía la pena vivir.

— Respóndeme, hermano. No consigo entenderlo. — rogó el rubio.

Rogó. Rogó como él mismo había rogado todo ese tiempo mientras lo veía ser torturado. Rogó como él había hecho para que lo soltaran, para que le dejaran ocupar el lugar de su amado. Rogó como su pequeño había rogado a los Chitauri que pararan cuando al fin concedieron su deseo. Él rogó. Y Loki odiaba eso.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, estúpido! ¡Es todo culpa tuya! ¡Tuya y de tu familia! —gritó el enfurecido dios.

El asgardiano lo miró aturdido por su súbito estallido y ni siquiera trató de defenderse.

— ¡Si el Padre de Todos me hubiera dio lo que era desde el principio nada de esto habría ocurrido! ¡No habría intentado destruir Jötunheim y, sin duda, no habría tratado de hacerme con el control de Midgard! ¡Si no fuese por su estúpida culpa ellos no lo habrían torturado! ¡Ellos nunca habrían descubierto su existencia! Él estaría conmigo, a salvo…

El pelinegro se echó a llorar y escondió su rostro en sus brazos, sin importarle que la posición en que se encontraba, de rodillas y con las manos atadas, fuera muy incómoda.

— ¿Torturado? ¿Quién fue torturado, Loki? —preguntó el Dios del Trueno. — ¿La existencia de quién no habrían conocido? ¿Quién es él, hermano?

Pero Loki se negó a responder. Solo lloró con más fuerza, pensando en su hermosa esmeralda. No volvería a verlo. En cualquier momento, el amo de los Chitauri lo mataría y él lo sentiría. Sentiría como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y sus ojos perdían ese brillo tan especial mientras el frío se apoderaba de él. Loki lo sentiría mientras su amado moría solo.

Y no volvería a verlo otra vez.

Lo mejor que podía esperar era que fuera rápido. Pero no tendría esa suerte. Había fallado y los Chitauri querrían hacerle pagar por ello.

Continuó impasible cuando los agentes de SHIELD lo arrastraron a la celda y, días más tarde, Thor lo llevó de vuelta a Asgard.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

—Padre, creo que tenía otras razones para actuar como lo hizo.

— ¿Acaso estás intentando justificar sus acciones? —exclamó el rey.

—No, padre. No trato de justificar lo que ha hecho. Eso sería imposible. Solo te pido que consideres que podría no tratarse simplemente de ansia de poder. Que podría haber otros motivos. —solicitó el príncipe.

— ¿Y cuáles, si puede saberse, serían esas razones?

—No lo sé. —admitió Thor honestamente.

—Comprendo tu deseo de ver algo en las acciones de tu hermano además de meras ansias de poder, pero es la hora de que abras los ojos y veas la realidad como es.

—Padre, habló sobre un hombre. Él nos culpó por su sufrimiento. Dijo que lo hizo por él, que vio al hombre ser torturado.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es ese hombre tan importante que trataste de ominar un mundo para salvarlo? —inquirió el rey mirando al hechicero con una ceja alzada.

Pero Loki no dijo nada, mirando fijamente al suelo con cara inexpresiva como había hecho desde que los Vengadores derrotaron a su ejército. No tenía nada que decir. No a ese hombre.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio la preocupación en los rostros de su madre y su hermano, ni escondida en los ojos del hombre al que tiempo atrás había considerado su padre.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

Para un desconocido todo parecía perfectamente normal. Pensarían que se encontraba más inmóvil de lo normal y que su rostro parecía tener incluso menos emoción. Y quizá alguien observador podría incluso llegar a notar que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con las que se sujetaba a la silla.

Pero no era verdad.

Loki no podía pensar.

Sentía dolor en el pecho, como si alguien estuviera intentando destrozarlo.

 Y, poco a poco, el dolor se iba extendiendo al resto de su cuerpo.

Era pura agonía.

No le importaba encontrarse una celda.

No le importaba tener bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos.

No le importaba que su familia estuviera preocupada a causa de su negativa a comer algo más que un par de trozos de pan.

No le importaba ser considerado un monstruo por casi todo ser vivo.

Lo único que le importaba era la soledad y el dolor que podía sentir a través de su vínculo con la única criatura que lo amaba incondicionalmente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo su pequeño podría aferrarse a la vida y eso lo asustaba.

Pero él tenía que continuar sobreviviendo. Por Harry.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

Frigga lo había visitado en su celda. Odín también, aunque nadie excepto Loki lo supiera.

Bueno, Thor también lo había visitado pero tras tantas semanas, Loki ya lo consideraba pura rutina.

Frigga había estado allí muchas veces, pero Loki principalmente la ignoraba, a ella y cada uno de sus intentos de hablar con él.

La quería. La quería mucho. Ella era su madre, incluso si él lo negaba en voz alta.

Sin embargo, ella había guardado silencio sobre sus verdaderos orígenes en vez de contárselo. Ella había contribuido al sufrimiento de su dilecto y él no podía perdonarle algo así. No cuando él podía sentir su dolor cada instante.

Ese día lo había intentado. Había intentado hablar con ella y todo parecía ir bien. Hasta que ella había tratado de razonar con él sobre su ataque a Midgard. Había intentado razonar que era innecesario.

Él todavía podía ver en su mente un par de llamativos ojos verdes desenfocados por el dolor y el hechicero se llenó de furia. La había dicho que se fuera y había ignorado todos y cada uno de sus intentos de hacerlo hablar hasta que se marchó.

Incluso si ella no conocía los motivos por los que lo hizo, ¿cómo se atrevía, ella que lo conocía mejor que casi nadie, a sugerir que no merecía la pena? ¿Qué Harry no valía la pena?

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

No lo entendía.

Pensaba que lo habrían matado. Realmente había creído que lo habrían matado ese mismo día.

Pero no lo hicieron.

Tras meses capturado, Harry seguía con vida. Podía sentir que se encontraba en constante dolor y a veces era torturado, pero no tanto como había temido. Después de todo, seguía con vida.

Pero no podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué mantenerlo con vida? ¿Quizá para poder controlarlo? ¿O para asegurarse de que Loki estaría presente cuando acabaran con él?

El dios embaucador sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante la idea. Sabía que no podría soportar ver eso.

Pero por ahora simplemente mantenían a Harry con vida.

Y mientras así fuera, Loki sería bueno y se quedaría donde estaba. No diría nada. No se arriesgaría a enfurecerlos y perder a su pequeño para siempre.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

Loki miró a su hermano inexpresivamente cuando este abrió la puerta de su celda y la mantuvo abierta para él.

—Vamos, hermano.

Loki no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el idiota?

—El Padre de Todos solicita tu presencia.

Eso lo explicaba.

— ¿Y esto tiene algo que ver con los rumores del retorno de los Elfos Oscuros?— preguntó aburrido.

—Madre ha sido herida. Ha estado a punto de morir.

Los ojos de Loki se ampliaron un poco, pero pronto la fachada inexpresiva volvió. Thor lo miró fijamente, buscando algo. El Jötun no sabía si llegó a encontrarlo porque el rubio continuó hablando.

—No intentes escapar. Nuestro padre ha solicitado tu presencia en la sala del trono…

—Él no es mi padre. —murmuró Loki levantándose y siguiendo al guerrero.

—Asgard se está preparando para la guerra. Creo que si cooperas, perdonará tus últimas acciones y reducirá tu castigo.

Loki no dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué no quieres revelar tus verdaderas razones para atacar Midgard, Loki?” inquirió Thor.

—Porque no es asunto vuestro.

—Te concierne a ti, hermano. Por tanto, es asunto nuestro.

Loki lo ignoró intencionadamente. Le estaba resultando lo bastante duro mantener el ritmo de su hermano a pesar del dolor que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo. No podía malgastar energía peleando con el idiota.

Caminaron hasta la sala del trono en silencio y dos guardias les abrieron la puerta.

—Padre, Loki está aquí, como pediste.

Odín levantó la mirada de la mesa en la que estaba comprobando algunos mapas y su único ojo se clavó en él.

— ¿Te ha contado Thor lo que le ha ocurrido a tu madre?

—Sí. —Loki guardó silencio durante un momento, sopesando si decir algo más. — ¿Cómo ocurrió?

—Fue atacada por dos elfos y fue gravemente herida. Ahora se encuentra descansando.

—Eso no es por lo que has enviado a buscarme. —dijo Loki cambiando de tema abruptamente.

—No, no lo es. —suspiró el rey.

—Entonces acabemos con esto.

—Loki… —avisó el anciano guerrero.

— ¿Qué? Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Sea lo que sea, acabemos con esto.

—Muy bien. Los Chitauri.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó el dios ocultando su miedo a la respuesta.

—Los elfos están trabajando con él. Necesitamos toda la información que tengas sobre ellos.

—No puedo ayudaros. —dijo Loki inmediatamente.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño.

—Simplemente no puedo. Si eso es todo, será mejor que regrese a mi celda. —respondió dándose la vuelta.

—Loki…

—No iré contra los Chitauri.

— ¿Por qué no, hermano? ¿Tienes miedo?

—Sí. —fue la suave respuesta del embaucador.

Era cierto. Loki estaba asustado de los Chitauri. Aunque no por lo que Thor y Odín probablemente pensaban. No tenía miedo de los Chitauri en sí. Tenía miedo de lo que su maestro podía hacer con su pequeño en su poder.

—Loki…

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y se oyó un grito.

— ¡Padre de Todos!

— ¿Si?

—Nuestros enemigos están avanzando hacia la ciudad, mi rey. —informó un mensajero inclinándose profundamente. —Solo los Elfos Oscuros, sin embargo.  Se han vuelto contra los Chitauri y los han exterminado.

El corazón de Loki se disparó. Recientemente había estado sintiendo a Harry un poco más cerca. Había pensado que era su imaginación, pero… ¿era posible que estuviera viajando con el ejército enemigo? ¿Podían los elfos haberlo encontrado en una de las celdas de Thanos? ¿Estaban realmente llevándolo con ellos?

Si ese fuera el caso podría tener la oportunidad de recuperar a su amado.

—Di a los guerreros que se preparen. —ordenó el rey con fingida confianza.

—Sí, Padre de Todos.

El mensajero se inclinó de nuevo y salió corriendo de la sala. Odín y Thor lo miraron y Loki suspiró con falsa resignación.

—Iré. Aunque no puedo prometer que seré de alguna ayuda.

Ambos hombres asintieron y Loki suspiró de nuevo, esta vez de verdad. Realmente no podía prometer ser de ayuda, pero si podía hacer algo sin arriesgarse a enfurecer al enemigo lo haría. Después de todo, incluso si muchos ni siquiera lo toleraban, Asgard era su hogar.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

—Loki Odinson. He oído muchas cosas sobre ti. —anunció una oscura voz. —El hijo de Laufey criado por Odín. El embaucador y el hechicero. El príncipe con un corazón tan frío que no sabe lo que el amor es. —la voz de Malekith, arrastrada por el viento, fue oída en todo el campo de batalla y las peleas pararon. —No saben lo equivocados que están.

Loki se quedó inmóvil y sorprendió a muchos cuando su rostro mostró verdadero miedo. El dios se giró para hacer frente al elfo y trató de ocultar sus emociones.

—Mi hermano sabe lo que es el amor. —saltó en su defensa Thor.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. — estuvo de acuerdo el rey elfo en una voz llena de oscuro regocijo. —Tengo la prueba viviente de ello.

Esas palabras fueron como cuchillos en el corazón de Loki. Los demás no entendían, pero él lo hizo. Malekith acababa de admitir que Harry se encontraba en su poder. Loki sintió terror. ¿Qué haría el Elfo Oscuro?

—No saben de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad? —la voz del rey ahora tenía un tono de anticipación y satisfacción. —No saben porque hiciste todas esas cosas. No se lo contaste…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —demando saber Thor.

Loki apretó los dientes y miró al suelo por un instante. Como deseaba destruir ese ser. Si no tuviera a Harry en su poder, le enseñaría por qué la gente no debería tratar de jugar con él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó tan fríamente como pudo.

—Quiero que te arrodilles ante mí. Quiero que me jures servidumbre. Y lo primero, quiero oírte rogar por su vida.

Loki apretó los dientes de nuevo y lo miró a los ojos a lo que Malekith inclinó la cabeza a un lado en contemplación.

—Quizá necesites un pequeño incentivo.

Con un gesto de su mano derecha dos elfos se acercaron al rey, arrastrando con ellos el cuerpo de un joven hombre que no oponía resistencia.

No era muy alto, con pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo que llegaba un poco por debajo de sus hombros. Numerosas heridas eran visibles en su pálida piel. Ninguno podía ver su rostro porque su cabeza se encontraba inclinada hacia delante, pero su delicada figura le daba un aspecto casi femenino.

Loki no apartó su mirada de la figura e ignoró a todos los demás, sintiendo su corazón llenarse de dolor al ver las heridas y la sangre cubriendo a su pequeño.

De repente, el chico levantó la cabeza y la mayoría sintió que el aliento se les atascaba en la garganta.

El hombre tenía un rostro aristocrático pero suave. Los labios rosados y rellenos estaban ligeramente separados para permitir que el joven pudiera respirar más fácilmente, ya que parecía tener problemas con ello, y eran ciertamente atractivos. Largas y oscuras pestañas rodeaban un par de ojos almendrados, aún impresionantes a pesar de las bolsas oscuras bajo ellos. Verdes ojos desenfocados se iluminaron de un increíble tono esmeralda cuando se fijaron en Loki.

—Es hermoso, ¿no lo es? Y he oído que es tan inocente como cuando nació. A ninguno de nosotros nos importaría ser el primero, ¿sabes? Muchos de nosotros encontraríamos una noche con tu alma gemela más que entretenida, Loki.

Se oyeron varias respiraciones bruscas ante las palabras del elfo. ¿Loki tenía un alma gemela? ¿Quién lo sabía? ¿Qué había pasado?

Un alma gemela era un ser precioso. Tanto que cualquier acción realizada por el dominante para proteger al sumiso no podía ser castigada. Un alma gemela era la otra mitad de tu alma, la persona que te completaba y que te amaba incondicionalmente.

Una vez dos almas gemelas se encontraban, solo la muerte era capaz de separarlos. Y no por mucho tiempo. No era inaudito que una persona se volviera loco y empezara a matar a todos a su alrededor a causa de la pérdida de su alma gemela.

Era muy poco común que alguien encontrara a su alma gemela y era considerado una bendición. Pero para un Gigante de Hielo… incluso estar separados por un tiempo podía volverlos locos. Los Gigantes de Hielo eran conocidos por su habilidad para conocer la identidad de sus almas gemelas desde su nacimiento. Los necesitaban.

Eso podía explicar la conducta comúnmente irracional de Loki. Había estado separado de su alma gemela desde su nacimiento; habían estado separados por siglos y el príncipe no habría sabido que tenía que buscarlo hasta que descubrió que era un Gigante de Hielo.

Todo parecía tan claro ahora. Incluso a su padre, que sabía perfectamente lo que era, eso no se le había ocurrido nunca.

Por tanto, no sorprendió a nadie que el dios embaucador se arrodillara ante el elfo con resignación y agachara la cabeza en sumisión, mirando por entre su pelo a la figura firmemente sujeta por los dos elfos.

Uno de ellos, Kurse, hizo una demostración de acariciar cariñosamente la mandíbula del joven hombre mientras lo miraba lascivamente, haciendo que Harry temblara de disgusto y un poco de temor.

Loki no logró parar el gruñido que escapó de sus labios ante el gesto y tuvo que apretar los puños en sus costados para evitar hacer algo estúpido. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sucio elfo a tocar lo que era suyo? ¡Suyo! ¡Harry no pertenecía a nadie más! Solo él tenía derecho a tocarlo.

Kurse parecía saber lo que estaba pensando y echó la cabeza atrás para soltar una fuerte carcajada. Como si pretendiera provocarlo, el elfo inclinó la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás y, tras una última prolongada mirada hacia el dios, lo besó.

Loki sintió su cuerpo temblar con furia apenas reprimida al ver a esa criatura besando a su dilecto y se levantó de un salto.

Apenas se había levantado cuando Kurse soltó un grito lleno de dolor y se separó del más joven. Los labios de ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre. ¡Harry le había mordido!

Un instante después su pequeño tenía un cuchillo presionando contra su garganta pero el adolescente continuó mirando al elfo con desprecio y desafío en sus ojos.

—Es un luchador, de eso no cabe duda. —dijo Malekith riendo entre dientes.

—Eso solo hará más divertido acabar con él. —intervino el otro elfo.

Los guerreros a su alrededor no sabían qué hacer. Por un lado, los elfos eran el enemigo y necesitaban proteger Asgard de ellos. Por otro lado, ninguno de ellos quería ser responsable de la muerte de un alma gemela sumisa. Aún menos, responsables de la muerte del alma gemela del infame Príncipe Loki. La cólera del Gigante de Hielo era algo temible.

Al mismo tiempo, Thor avanzó lentamente en dirección a la retaguardia del enemigo. Estaba seguro de que su hermano ayudaría cuando su alma gemela estuviera a salvo.

—Bueno, todavía no te he oído suplicar, Loki. —dijo el rey elfo sonriendo maliciosamente.

El hechicero lo miró con profundo odio y aversión en sus ojos, pero cayó de rodillas de nuevo cuando el cuchillo en la garganta de su pequeño presionó y un fino hilo de sangre resbaló por su cuello.

—Eso está mejor. Ahora suplica.

El normalmente orgulloso Jötun miró directamente a las esmeraldas clavadas en él y respiró profundamente.

—No, Loki… —susurró Harry.

Un poco más de sangre resbaló por su cuello y Loki se dio por vencido.

—Por favor, te lo ruego. Déjalo vivir.

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor. —se mofó uno de los elfos.

Fue entonces cuando Loki notó a Thor moviéndose tras ellos sin que nadie más que los Tres Guerreros y Lady Sif lo vieran. Si el rubio hacía que mataran a su alma gemela, él sería al primero al que Loki matara.

Tendría que asegurarse de que nadie lo notara. Reprimiendo un suspiro, Loki se levantó y se dispuso a hacer algo arriesgado.

—Tú debes de saber mucho de eso, ¿no es así, elfo? ¿Cuántos años has tenido que practicar diariamente para ser un experto? —preguntó el dios arrastrando las palabras con cara aburrida.

El embaucador no pudo evitar sentir cierto oscuro júbilo ante la encolerizada expresión del elfo y vio los ojos de Harry abrirse un poco más antes de que adoptaran un brillo pensativo.

— ¿Quieres sentir el legendario dolor de perder a tu alma gemela? —gruñó la criatura sacando un cuchillo.

— ¿Y tú quieres sentir el no tan legendario dolor de que te arranquen los testículos y te los den de comer? —incluso él hizo una imperceptible mueca de dolor ante la amenaza y sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cuando Thor pudo acerarse aún más gracias al alboroto causado por el elfo lanzándose a por él y sus camaradas lo restringieron.

—Creo que has olvidado lo que está en juego aquí, Loki. —un tono duro y cruel apareció en la voz del rey.

—No, no lo he olvidado, pero he cambiado de idea. No me inclinaré ante una sucia criatura como tú. —se burló el Dios de la Magia y las Travesuras. —Después de todo, ninguno de vosotros es digno de ello. Estáis por debajo de mí. —dijo con fingida diversión.

El rostro del rey se endureció y, justo como Loki había esperado, los otros elfos saltaron a por él. Todos menos uno fueron refrenados por los guerreros asgardianos, incluido Odín.

Loki rápidamente se dispuso a hacerse cargo de él e incapacitó al elfo. Había sido uno de los elfos sujetando a Harry por lo que ahora Thor solo tenía que ocuparse del elfo con el cuchillo. El idiota debería al menos ser capaz de hacer eso.

Thor hizo justamente lo que pretendía. Fue capaz de separar al guerrero elfo de la pequeña alma gemela de su hermano y el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Ambos empezaron a moverse en torno al otro, preparándose para asestar un golpe a la mínima oportunidad.

Sin embargo, en su frenesí por sacar al más joven de peligro habían olvidado al rey de los Elfos Oscuros, quien no había estado luchando antes.

— ¡Alto!

El grito llamó su atención y Thor maldijo. De alguna forma, Malekith había logrado atrapar a Harry y ahora sostenía un cuchillo contra su cuello.

Loki se paralizo donde se encontraba junto al cuerpo de un elfo inconsciente.

—Parece que no eres tan inteligente como se rumorea, Loki. Ahora soltad vuestras armas o lo mataré. Todos vosotros.

Loki cerró los ojos e hizo lo que le ordenaron. Algunos de los guerreros hicieron lo mismo mientras que otros dudaron. Cuando abrió los ojos, Loki se encontró mirando directamente a un par de ojos tan verdes como los suyos, aunque de un tono distinto.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el brillo duro y determinado de esos ojos y su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sabía que Harry iba a hacer algo temerario.

Fue entonces cuando notó que, mientras que los anteriores dos elfos habían sujetado sus dos brazos, el rey no podía agarrar ambos y el cuchillo al mismo tiempo. Harry tenía una mano libre.

—Eres patético, Loki Odinson. Ni siquiera puedes proteger adecuadamente a tu alma gemela. Quizá debería quedármelo. No me importaría.  Aunque, si soy sincero, está por debajo de mí. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú mismo dijiste que los Midgardianos estaban por debajo…

Nuevamente se oyeron inhalaciones bruscas, aunque esta vez Loki no estaba seguro de si era porque el rey acababa de revelar que su alma gemela era un de Midgard o por el codazo que su pequeño acababa de darle en el estómago.

Probablemente ambos.

El elfo resopló y gruñó de dolor, pero Harry no había terminado. Su mano libre agarró la que sujetaba el cuchillo y la alejó de sí tanto como pudo mientras que, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tras meses de tortura, giraba hasta estar fuera del alcance del elfo y de cara a él.

Desafortunadamente, el elfo se recuperó rápido y agarró su fina muñeca con bastante fuerza casi para romperla.

Thor y Loki ignoraron la batalla que comenzó alrededor de ellos y se lanzaron hacia el par que forcejeaba por el cuchillo, rezando por llegar a tiempo.

Ambos se congelaron por un momento cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se ensancharon y jadeó de dolor. Los ojos de Malekith estaban llenos de oscuro júbilo y satisfacción mientras miraba a la figura más baja. El dolor que sintió a través de su vínculo fue lo que sacó a Loki de su estupor y le hizo correr de nuevo.

Thor los alcanzó primero y derribó al suelo con todo su peso al rey de los elfos. Mientras ellos luchaban, Loki alcanzó a Harry justo a tiempo para cogerlo y evitar que cayera.

Con cuidado, el dios bajó al suelo su preciada carga, todavía sujetándolo como si fuera su salvación. No tuvo tiempo de sentir el alivio y la felicidad de tener a su alma gemela en sus brazos porque, al mirar hacia abajo, vio el cuchillo profundamente hundido en su estómago.

—Lo-Loki… —susurró débilmente el más joven.

Loki sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y parpadeó furiosamente para mantenerlas a raya. El cuchillo debía de haber atravesado alguna vena o arteria importante, Harry estaba sangrando demasiado.

—Harry, Harry, aguanta, pequeño. Vas a ponerte bien.

—L-Loki… —repitió el pelinegro con dolor y pesar en sus ojos.

—No te des por vencido, Harry. Por favor, no te rindas. —rogó Loki moviendo un sedoso mechón de pelo a un lado de esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos. —No puedes dejarme solo. Por favor, pequeño. Por favor, mi amor. Aguanta…

Loki fue apenas consciente de las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas o de la pelea terminando y los elfo que quedaban huyendo. No vio a Malekith caer a la cascada mientras peleaba con su hermano ni al rey de Asgard acercándose a ellos.

Era consciente, sin embargo, de la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de la relativamente pequeña herida. De las otras heridas que ya le habían hecho perder tanta sangre. De los verdes ojos perdiendo claridad poco a poco y el frío que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Meció sus cuerpos ligeramente y acarició los altos pómulos, la lisa frente con una casi invisible cicatriz en forma de rayo y los suaves y rosados labios.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Por favor, no me dejes, mi amor. Por favor…

—Y-Yo… —su pequeño tosió y la sangre salpicó su armadura. —L-Loki…

Una lágrima solitaria escapó por el rabillo de su ojo y Loki la limpió, todavía acariciando sus mejillas con ternura.

La luz se desvaneció de esos orbes esmeraldas y la respiración se hizo más lenta hasta detenerse por completo. Loki los meció un poco más fuerte. Una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó y él gruñó al hombre.

— ¡No me toques!

Odín apartó su mano como si se hubiera quemado y los ojos de Loki volvieron al cuerpo en sus manos.

Estaba tan enfadado, tan furioso. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué tenía que perderlo justo cuando acababa de recuperarlo!? Por qué, ciertamente.

Incapaz de seguir viendo la vacía mirada de esos ojos normalmente tan expresivos, Loki uso sus dedos para cerrarlos.

Loki cerró sus propios ojos y se inclinó para besar su frente.

Soltó un grito de pura agonía y toda su anterior rabia lo abandonó. Un sollozo inaudible escapó de su boca y no pudo parar. Cada sollozo más alto que el anterior hasta que fueron claramente oídos en todo el silencioso campo de batalla.

Ninguno de los soldados sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo consuelas a alguien que acaba de perder una parte de sí mismo? Aún peor, ¿cómo consuelas a alguien que no quiere ser consolado?

El viento comenzó a rodear al bromista. Su magia y su alma se extendieron alrededor, intentando alcanzar su otra mitad, la pieza que los completaba. Pero no estaba ahí y nunca…

Un fuerte lamento escapó de sus labios ante el pensamiento. Su corazón se llenó de agonía cuando recordó las palabras de Malekith. Tenía razón, era patético. No había sido capaz de protegerlo.

Thor miró a su hermano con dolor en sus ojos. Él quería a su hermano con todo su corazón pero sabía que iba a perderlo después de esto. Todo el mundo sabía lo que le ocurría a una persona después de perder a su alma gemela. No era algo que nadie quisiera ver e iba a matar una parte de Thor tener que hacerlo, pero no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer.

El rubio suspiró y observó con tristeza el cuerpo yaciendo sin vida en los brazos de Loki. Si no fuera por el cuchillo y la sangre, uno podría pensar que estaba simplemente durmiendo. El hombre era hermoso, eso era innegable. Por un momento había sido capaz de verse a sí mismo bromeando con él, y su hermano felizmente sentado allí, participando en tardes llenas de risas y bromas.

No tenía ninguna duda de que su hermano habría sido completamente aceptado en Asgard. Después de todo, no todo el mundo tenía un alma gemela como decían las leyendas Midgardianas. Y ningún alma verdaderamente malvada podía tener jamás un alma gemela.

Algo llamó su atención hacia el pecho del pelinegro y Thor se acercó antes de arrodillarse junto al cuerpo y extender una mano para tocarlo.

Loki gruñó instintivamente ante la mano acercándose al cuerpo inerte de su alma gemela y alzó sus ojos para mirar al Dios del Trueno.

—Hermano, mira. —susurró el hombre.

El bromista primero observó como el príncipe cuidadosamente sacó el cuchillo del estómago del adolescente antes de apartar su mano.

La mirada vacía de Loki siguió la mirada de Thor y se encontró mirando al pecho de Harry. ¿De qué estaba hablando el idiota? No había nada…

Espera. Podía verlo.

Una pequeña bola de arremolinada energía verde sobre el corazón de su dilecto. Sin siquiera una orden su magia se aferró a ella y tiró.

Había algo bloqueándolo, impidiendo que su magia tocara el cuerpo. Los brazaletes. Loki concentró su magia en romper los supresores y cayeron en unos segundos.

La esperanza floreció en su pecho cuando sintió las hebras de una consciencia y continuó tirando.

Su magia se volvió visible a su alrededor mientras tiraba y traía de vuelta el resto de la energía verde esmeralda.

A través de su vínculo, previamente dolorosamente vacío, Loki pudo sentir confusión y pánico y expectación.

Los guerreros a su alrededor observaron fascinados el poder que flotaba en el aire, casi sólido pero no opresivo.

Observaron mientras sucedía un milagro.

Puede que la magia no debiera ser solo una habilidad de las mujeres.

El músculo desgarrado se recompuso solo, cerrando la herida mortal. Algo de calor volvió a sus extremidades y el cuerpo tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

Ojos verde esmeralda se abrieron para parpadear somnolientamente y Loki soltó un sonido a medio camino entre un sollozo y una risa aliviada.

— ¿Loki? —cuestionó débilmente el hombre.

Oh, como amaba ese sonido. Como amaba el sonido de su nombre de los labios de su Harry. Podía vivir el resto de su vida oyendo tan solo eso. ¿Para qué necesitaba una conversación estimulante cuando tenía esto?

—Shh, todo está bien. Estás a salvo. Duerme, mi pequeño. —susurró el dios apartando un mechón de pelo negro con ligereza.

El pequeño mago suspiró silenciosamente y escondió su cara en su pecho. Estaba dormido antes incluso de darse cuenta, seguro en los fuertes y protectores brazos de su alma gemela.

 

HPLHPLHPLHPLHPLHPL

 

Cuando Harry despertó de nuevo, había pasado una semana desde la batalla contra los Elfos Oscuros y estaba tumbado en una gran cama junto a un cansado y ansioso dios.

— ¿Loki? —llamó con la garganta seca.

Loki sintió sus labios formar una suave sonrisa y acarició la mandíbula del otro con ternura.

—Hola, mi pequeña gema. Me has tenido preocupado. Espera un segundo.

El dios lo ayudó a sentarse y puso algunos cojines tras su espalda para asegurarse de que estaría cómodo. Después se levantó y alargó un brazo hacia una mesita para recoger un vaso de agua antes de volver a sentarse y ofrecérselo.

Harry trató de coger el vaso, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado y casi derramó toda el agua sobre sí mismo.

Sin una palabra, Loki volvió a cogerlo y puso el frío cristal contra sus labios, asegurándose de que tomara sorbos pequeños.

—Has estado durmiendo una semana, Harry. Me tenías realmente preocupado. —informó el Jötun.

— ¿Una semana? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry sobresaltado.

Loki sonrió un poco. No podía evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz de que Harry estuviera de nuevo con él. De que estuviera despierto.

Pero entonces recordó esos mismos ojos verdes vacíos de toda emoción y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

— ¿Loki? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry preocupado ante los sentimientos transmitidos a través de su vínculo.

—Moriste. Estabas muerto. — dijo el hombre casi atragantándose con las palabras.

Los ojos de su pequeño se ensancharon y levantó una mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. El dios también levantó una de sus manos y la usó para cubrir la de Harry, manteniéndola junto a su mejilla.

Loki suspiró, calmándose ante el gentil gesto y se inclinó contra el cabecero, junto a su dilecto.

— ¿Qué pasó? —repitió el joven en un susurro. —Recuerdo morir y después estaba vivo otra vez, pero ¿cómo pudo pasar eso?

—Fui capaz de traerte de vuelta, amor. —Harry se sonrojó ante el cariño en su voz y lo miró con curiosidad sobre lo que estaba pasando al mismo. —Usé nuestro vínculo para traerte de vuelta de la muerte. Después de que rompiera los brazaletes que suprimían tu magia, por supuesto.

Harry sintió un escalofrío al recordar de esas bandas de metal.

—Me sentía tan indefenso con mi magia fuera de alcance…

—Lo sé, mi amor. Lo sé. No volverá a pasar nunca. Te lo prometo. No permitiré que sufras nunca más. Desde ahora y por tanto tiempo como vivamos, yo te protegeré. —juró el Gigante de Hielo.

Harry asintió y parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas.

—Shh, está bien, Harry. Puedes llorar. Ya no tienes que ser el fuerte. Yo lo seré por los dos, mi amor.

El bromista acarició su pelo con ternura y Harry dejó que sus emociones fluyeran. Confiaba en que Loki cuidaría de él. Por unos minutos simplemente siguieron ahí tumbados, encontrando consuelo en latido del corazón del otro.

El mago estaba pensando en los sueños en los que Loki y él se habían conocido. Se habían contado el uno al otro cada evento o deseo importantes en sus vidas. Habían pensado que el otro era tan solo una invención de sus mentes y habían rechazado el pensamiento de buscarlo. ¿Habrían sido diferentes las cosas si hubieran actuado de otra forma?

El hechicero estaba pensando en el momento en el que supo que Harry era real. Y lo tarde que había sido para entonces. Cuando cayó del Bïfrost y acabó entre los Chitauri lo habían torturado para obligarle a hacer lo que querían. Al final había estado demasiado debilitado para mantener a su líder fuera de su mente y había descubierto la existencia de Harry antes de capturarlo. Thanos había torturado a Harry delante de él para obligarle a hacer lo que quería. Y Loki lo había intentado.

Loki sabía que su gema necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para superar lo que había pasado, pero era un hombre fuerte. Todo se arreglaría tarde o temprano.

—Todos se mueren por conocerte, ¿sabes?

— ¿Todos? —inquirió Harry adormilado.

—Todos. —confirmó Loki riendo en voz baja y levantando un brazo. —Ven aquí, pequeño.

El más joven obedeció y se relajó contra el costado de Loki. El dios usó una mano para inclinar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

—Te van a adorar, ya lo verás.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Harry inciertamente. Ya no le sorprendía cuando Loki adivinaba sus pensamientos.

—Estoy seguro. Completamente. —respondió firmemente el hechicero. —Eres la persona más hermosa, fuerte, amable y compasiva que hay, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo podrían no quererte, mi amor? Sé que voy a tener que enviar a muchos a las salas de los curanderos antes de que quede claro que eres mío. —dijo el príncipe con seriedad.

—Oh, a ti simplemente te encanta encontrar excusas para enviar a la gente a las salas de los curanderos. —bromeó el joven.

Loki le sonrió con ternura.

—Te amo, Harry. Con toda mi magia, corazón y alma.

—Te amo, Loki. Con toda mi magia, corazón y alma. —respondió sinceramente.

El dios se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en sus labios antes de besar la punta de su nariz y apartar a un lado un mechón de pelo. No tenían ninguna prisa. Tenían tiempo de sobra para ir despacio. Harry bostezó.

—Vuelve a dormir, mi amor. Todavía estás recuperándote. La próxima vez que te despiertes tendrás una comida completa esperándote. Incluso te traeré tarta de calabaza.

El adolescente sonrió y asintió, acariciando su cuello con la punta de la nariz antes de enterrar su cara en su pecho y caer dormido.

Loki continuó despierto, pensando en todas las cosas que quería mostrarle a Harry. Y todas las personas que quería que lo conocieran. Era posible que algunos tuvieran incluso el potencial de convertirse en amigos de Harry.

También tendría que hablar con su madre sobre conseguirle algunas cosas. Esta era ahora su casa y quería que su dilecto se sintiera bienvenido. No quería que la persona a la que más amaba se sintiera incómoda en su propia casa.

Tras una afectuosa mirada al pequeño envuelto en sus brazos, Loki cayó en un pacífico sueño sin siquiera notarlo, relajado con el conocimiento de que su amado estaba a salvo a su lado.


End file.
